


Finals Week

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Gansey suggests a study break.





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamzelleCombeferre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleCombeferre/gifts).



> Prompt: "Things you said as we danced in our socks" for Blue and Gansey.

“Why?” Blue asked.

She was sitting on Gansey’s bed with a textbook open in her lap, blinking up at Gansey himself, who bounced before her (clad only in boxers, undershirt, and socks) to the beat of a One Direction song. He had a hand stretched toward her in a hilariously genteel “May I have this dance?” gesture, given the soundtrack and the attire.

“Does one need a reason to take a turn about the room with his beloved to the poignant melodies of our youth?” Gansey asked, affecting an English accent.

Blue’s mouth twisted into a smirk in spite of herself. There was a lot to hate about finals week, but loopy Gansey wasn’t one of them.

“The floor in here is also really dusty,” Gansey said, stopping his bouncing and placing a thoughtful hand on his cheek. “So I was thinking if we, like, sprayed the bottom of our socks with Pledge or something –”

“Gross, Gansey,” Blue laughed. She did put her book aside, though, and stand to join him, kicking off her slippers to reveal a pair of socks that were bright, fuzzy, and mismatched.

Her movements were tentative at first, but it only took a few minutes of watching President Cellphone of yore trying his damndest to be all _Risky Business_ for her to loosen up. They spun and slipped, pulling each other along and they holding each other up, shouting along to “Take On Me,” to “Fascination,” to “Shake It Off” to “Pompeii,” until they finally collapsed, breathless and giggling, back onto the bed.

“You’re so – fuckin weird,” Blue huffed, grinning.

“Yeah,” Gansey agreed, pressing his sweaty forehead briefly to hers. “You too.”

“Hmm,” Blue hummed. “I can live with that.”

Gansey smiled.

“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
